65th Hunger Games
by Katniss-Peeta Mellark
Summary: Will Alaska make it? Or is she destined to die a terrible death with her eight year old sister watching?
1. The Begining Of The End

_**This is my first fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you like it!**_

I awake with a start. The dream is always the same. My parents, running. One carries Marina and the other holds my hand, practically pulling me along. Bright lights. One word. "Stop" White everywhere. Peacekeepers everywhere, waving guns. One grabs me, another Marina. she starts to cry. I got confused. My parents kneel on the ground. Two gunshots ring out from behind. My dad slumps to the ground, dead. My mother is lying on the ground, so I run to her, slipping in my parents blood. My mom grabs me, and looking into my eyes, presses two objects into my hand. "Stay strong sweetie. Everything will be OK." She whispers. Her hands go slack and the light leaves her eyes. In my hands are my mothers dying gifts, glued to my hands by her blood.

I shakily get out of bed. Everyone had already gone downstairs, so I was spared the looks from the other girls. I throw on my jacket, and making sure the necklace is safely around my neck, I slip the ring on and head downstairs. As I stepped of the last stair, a young brunette comes running.

"Ala! I got you something!" She squeals, holding out a singular strawberry.

"Why thank you missy. I'm sure it's delicious." I say taking the berry, and that's when I notice the bruise starting to form on her cheek. She risked a beating to get me that berry. I immediately scold myself for not getting up earlier.

"I got something for you too." I said, handing her a light pink ribbon.

"It's so pretty!" She exclaimed. "Will you put it in my hair for me?"

"Sure thing." I say following her back upstairs. The Reaping was starting in a couple of hours. I curse myself again for not getting up for breakfast and then missing lunch. I put marina in an old dress that I bought yesterday at the Hob.

Slipping it over her head, I say, "Well look at you. You look good." She giggles. I put her hair in a bun and I tied the ribbon in her hair.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Oh I have a dress I borrowed from one of the older girls." I replied, slipping it on, light blue, a little worn, not bad. I put my hair in a simple French braid to the side. Grabbing Marina's hand I led her to the Everdeen's who have watched over me since I got beaten for trying to steal bread. Leaving her there, I head to the square. I thought of the dream. I know that's what happened to my parents, that they tried to escape and Peacekeepers shot them. I know that one day, I will have to tell Marina what happened.

The Reaping starts as usual, with our escort, Effie Trinket, babbling on about such an honor it is to be picked. She shows us that stupid video that we watch every year, and I swear everyone in the crowd rolls thier eyes. I look around me, at the other girls, and they all wear the same expression: hopeful for it not to be them, scared it might be. The older ones mask thier emotions expertly. A few 12 year olds cry quietly in the front row. Thier names have only been in there at a max 3 times. The odds are in their favor. And then I thought of my name in that little glass bowl, and how twenty six of those slips have my name on them. How the odds are not in my favor. I think about how many times I've taken out teressea just for the orphanage to confiscate it. I think about how this year, all the older girls and I hid our grain, how we are acting as a team. I hope they act as a team and take care of Marina. But I doubt it. They have enough to handle, let alone a little girl. So I think again, how those odds are not in my as our escort, Effie, in bright purple hair and muted purple clothes , reached her spindly hand into the bowl. Even as she pulled out the single white slip and walked over to the microphone. Eris, my friend smiled at me. I smiled back. Effie read the slip that would either end or make my life.

"Alaska Hark."

All the girls in my pen turn and look at me. Mutely, I realize that she called me. She called me. I thought of Marina. Who would take care of her? Then I saw the Peacekeepers heading my way. I forced myself to walk to my almost certain death. As I walked to the stage, it felt as though she was there, begging me not to go. I wipe my face of emotion. She can't see me. She won't see me.

"Well, lets move onto the boys all right?" Effie says walking over to they guys' ball and plucking a slip from it.

On her outrageous heels she totters over to the microphone. " Ariellus Moore!" He was from the Seam, light olive skin, green eyes. I've seen him a couple of times but really didn't know who he was. I was glad I didn't know him, because it would make it hard to kill him once we were in the arena. He kept his emotions inside,appearing almost bored.

"Shake hands." Effie commands. "Ladies and gentlemen. Let me present the District 12 tributes, Alaska Hark, and Ariellus Moore!"

A peacekeeper prodded my back with a gun. I walked into the Justice Hall. I admit I'm fairly pretty, brunette hair, hazel (sometimes grey sometimes blue, light green in them)eyes, fair complexion. I'm a fast runner, and I'm pretty smart. I've got this. I grow more confident. My confidence peaks and falls as I'm lead into a room that has housed the goodbyes of every girl tribute District 12 has sent off the Hunger Games. I can tell by the worn pillows and the pieces of broken glass that has hastily been tried to get rid of. I can tell by the overall depression of the room, the way the couches sag as if to say "Please, no more." I don't think I can take anymore either.

She's crying as she comes in. It breaks my heart, and soon I'm crying too.

"Shh. Marina, it'll be alright. I'll be fine I promise." I stroke her hair, hoping it will comfort me.

"But...but...Alaska, what if you don't come back?" She asks.

"I will though. I will come back." I say sternly.

She hugs me. "Stay strong." She whispers.

Her words shock me. Maybe she knows. Maybe she understands what happened to our parents. Maybe she remembers. I shudder. No. She can't have possibly remember. I hug her tighter. I can do this. I convince myself. I can win.


	2. On The Train

As we ride to the train, Effie is talking to us. I'm not listening. Who's going to take care of little Marina when I'm gone? I'm afraid she'll have to grow up quickly, and miss out on the rest of her childhood. I wish my parents were here. They could take care of her. We get out of the car and I stop when I see the train. It's silver, with decorations around the windows and doors. I've never seen anything this luxurious in my life.

"Well, come on." Effie gestures.

We step onto the train and that's what really takes my breath away. There's platters and platters of food. Probably more than I've eaten ever. There's plush chairs and paneling. It's almost as if I have stepped into another world.

"I don't want to die." Ariellus, who's grown up in the Seam, says. I look at him.

"It's just, I want to do something. I want to make a difference. So you know what I mean?" I nod.

"Yeah, but what is there to do? You know the Capitol watches us." I said.

He frowned. "I don't know. I'll think of something." He walks over to the window and runs his hand over the silver.

I watch him for a bit. With his dark hair and his quiet ways, it's no wonder all the girls in my grade like him. I'm just not like them. They are all superfical, like the Capitol people I see on TV. I shudder at the thought of the Capitol and head off to my room. As I push open the door, I'm astounded at all the luxuries there are. Silk in the closet, on the bed, beautiful curtains. I clutch my token, my neckalace, and curl up on the I fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the train that was my prison, careening me to my death. I awoke, finding myself back in my bed, and covers strewn about. I must have been thrashing in my sleep. I awoke to Effie banging on my door.

"Up we have a big day ahead of us!"

I climb out of bed and into the shower, randomly pressing buttons. By the time I was fully awake, I had made it to the dining car. Piling up on breakfast, I join the boys at the table. They were discussing strategies, such as where to go after the gong sounds.

" Find water. Don't go to the cornucopia. I know its tempting, find each other, and head for water. It's your best shot." Haymitch finishes, taking a deep swig of his bottle.

"Haymitch, you're no use to us if you're drunk." I say.

He laughs. "Oh I won't be sweetie."

This rubs me the wrong way and I storm off, getting lost in the process. Finding myself in the kitchens, a servant walks up. I open a cabinet. I gape. This is more food than I get in a year.

"Can I help you?" The servant asks.

"Um…"I trail off, thinking. "May I have some cookies? And could you please show me back?" I ask.

He nods, and hands me a whole pack of cookies. (A WHOLE pack!) He leads me through winding storage and plush living cars.

"Thank you." I say, cuddling up on a couch. I eat a cookie. They were delicious, tasting like lemon and spices. I ate more.

By now it's mid-afternoon and I look outside. Tall buildings, as tall as the sky, and people. People everywhere. People gawking. I throw on some appropriate clothes, and head to a bank of windows that I saw earlier. I wave, forgetting that these people will watch me and the others in the arena soon. For entertainment. The train stops with a jolt, and Haymitch looks up just in time to say

"Whatever they do, don't resist. Listen."

Ariellus lookes at me. "What-" But I don't quite catch what he says as he's ripped away.

"My name is Ana." My stylist says.

"I 'm Alaska." I say. She claps her hands.

"Lets start all right?"

My prep team 'preps' me and soon I am ready.


End file.
